


Little Things

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avland, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer day, Bucky worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at avland.

"Okay, Steve, what are we going to do today?" 

"You're going to go to work," said Steve. He was sitting on the couch, looking rather listless. Bucky pointed the fan toward him. "You go to work so we can have money to do things. That's how it works."

"True." Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. "You sure you'll be okay here?" 

"Well, I don't really feel like moving." Steve took a magazine and began paging through it. "Too hot." 

"Still feel faint?"

"Not anymore, Ma." Steve rolled his eyes, and Bucky leaned in to ruffle his hair. 

"Well, be good while I'm gone." 

Steve's response was a rude gesture.

Sure, they liked to kid around, but that didn't stop Bucky from spending most of the day worrying. Steve wore out easily, especially when they were in the middle of a heat wave, and Bucky was constantly reminded of the fact that they couldn't get out of the city for the summer. He'd used to fantasize about being rich and taking Steve to the places rich people went in the summer, people who had two houses and did things like play polo, but now, he wasn't even sure if those people could still afford to do that. 

He was lucky if he kept food on the table. He wasn't sure what they'd do when their little electric fan died, or if Steve got really sick, or if their rent went up, or if Bucky lost his job. 

He was tired by the time he got home, a long, hot day of labor and worry.

"I thought it was too hot to cook," Steve said, gesturing to the plate of sandwiches. "But I made Jell-O for dessert." 

"Aren't I lucky to have you around to take such good care of me?" Bucky slung an arm around Steve and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Let's take this bounty onto the terrace." 

Steve gave him one of his goofy smiles, which had been Bucky's goal. He scooped up their plates and scrambled out the window onto the fire escape. 

Up on the top floor, they had some privacy, and when the sun went down, it would be cooler. It was like their own private hideaway. With the radio on the windowsill just inside, they could hear the music while they ate. 

"Feeling better?" Bucky asked, taking a bite of his second sandwich. 

"Yeah," said Steve. "I think it passed."

"Good!" Bucky declared, tamping the worry down. Steve hated it when he could tell Bucky was worrying. 

They stayed out on the fire escape until long after they'd finished eating. The radio program turned to a panel discussion about the economy. Bucky reached in through the window and turned the dial until he found a comedy. Steve's head drooped onto Bucky's shoulders. 

"Think we can last much longer?" he asked, when the announcer was reading the ads. 

"Well, it's a little early to go to bed."

"That's not what I mean. I mean Europe. Seems like something's got to be done over there."

Bucky smirked. "Going to go over there and punch out old Hitler yourself?" 

"If I could. Can't imagine he'd like me much." Steve shifted against Bucky. "You, too, for that matter." 

"Yeah, well, what Adolf Hitler would think of me is the least of my concerns. We've got enough to worry about."

Steve made a noncommittal noise. Bucky kissed the spot behind his ear that always made him twitch. Steve twitched. 

"That was low," he said. 

"I can and will use everything in my arsenal." 

Steve laughed, a real, genuine laugh and surrendered to his kisses. 

They would be okay, Bucky decided. The wide world was out of the control of two kids from Brooklyn. He could worry about money, about Steve, about the future, but in the end, it was the little things that mattered, the here and now. In an hour, they'd listen to Steve's detective program, and then they'd turn in. Tomorrow was payday, so maybe they'd get hamburgers and go see a picture, something like a real date. 

But right now, they were kissing on the fire escape and that was all that mattered.


End file.
